The Hawk and His Dove
by Evangeline Hightopp
Summary: How will the children react when a mysterious and handsome man comes to claim Mrs. Peregrine's heart? More importantly, will she let him? *i do not own MPHFPC* (movie verse)
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning on an island off the coast of Australia and the sun shined brightly on Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children. In the garden sat Alma Peregrine with all of the children. Little Claire had wanted to have a picnic and Miss Peregrine had everyone attend.

"Would you like some tea Madame Emma?" Claire asked.

"Yes please Lady Claire," Emma responded, knowing the effects of getting on Miss P's bad side.

Claire squealed in delight, "One lump or two?"

Miss Peregrine smiled, it had been ages since the other children had made Claire laugh. Since the hollows attacked, Claire had been frightened of any noise, with good reason as no child should have to endure such horrors. She had luckily been able to find another home on an island, where they were now staying.

"Madame Peregrine, would you like some tea?" Claire giggles.

"Why yes, darling," She held her cup up to Claire.

Then Claire moved to Enoch, who was sitting next to Miss Peregrine. "Would you like some tea sir?"

"No Claire go away. I don't want to be out here at your tea party it's stupid I-"

"Enoch that's enough!" Miss Peregrine snapped at him. A tear streamed down Claire's face. Miss Peregrine wiped it off, "Don't cry dear, of course Enoch would like some tea."

The rest of the picnic went as planned and Claire was back to her usual self in no time. Soon the children went out to explore their new garden, which was even larger than the old one.

Miss Peregrine smiled as she walked around the garden, where Fiona was already trying to shape the bushes into giraffes. The twins were inspecting the lovely marble fountain in the center, while Horace refused to go near it claiming it could ruin his suit. Hugh and Millard had already begun to play soccer through the grass. Jacob and Emma were sitting on a stone wall and Olive was helping Bronwyn and Claire clean up the tea party. Miss Peregrine approached the large tree that Enoch sat under at the edge of the garden. Her cheerful look ceased to exist as she approached him. "Enoch, I think we need to discuss your behavioral choices." She sat next to him in the thick green grass that was covered in leaves from the great oak above.

"What do you mean?" He glared at her, his thick accent was trembling as he dug himself into a larger hole.

"Do you have any idea how your negative attitude is affecting the other children?"

"I don't care what they think," he lied.

She saw right through it, "The other kids love you like you're their brother, you need to be more polite to them."

"Well that's their problem what do you want me to do about that?" The sarcastic tone rolled from his lips. He was asking to be killed on the spot as he gave Miss Peregrine his snarky replies. It wasn't entirely his fault though. He was in a bad mood the moment he woke up and remembered he no longer had Victor to "talk" to.

She sternly replied, "If you don't fix your actions by tomorrow, you will suffer the consequences."

Just then a shadow began to cast shade on the garden. A large hawk flew in front of the sun. Miss Peregrine rose quickly. The hawk then disappeared behind their home.

She smirked, "we have a visitor."


	2. Chapter 2

A brisk pace led her to the door. She threw a small glance in the mirror, and brushed off a leaf that stuck to her dress. Then,with a smile, she opened the door.

A large hawk with a white spot on his dark brown head, golden beak, and feathers of different shades of brown sat in front of her. He looked strong with talons big enough to snatch even her out of the sky, if he was lucky. Streaks of gold and yellow were woven through the brown feathers of his wings.

It moved its feet and raised its wings like it was about to take off. Miss Peregrine simply extended her hand closer.

He jumped into the air, flipping upside down, before appearing in his human form. He kneeled and took her extended hand, planting his lips on the back.

"Miss Peregrine."

"Albert."

He rose, his charming looks taking her breath away, "It's been a while."

"Indeed."

Albert stepped inside the large magnificent house. Pictures of each kid lined the walls. Above the kitchen door a portrait hung, Miss Peregrine and all her children. "Living alone I see," he smirks.

Miss Peregrine rolled her eyes and took his arm in hers as she directed him to the garden. As they stepped outside Albert was amazed by the size and variety of plants in the garden. They walked down a stone path with little flowers on the edges. He looked around in wonder as they passed large bushes shaped as different animals. They stopped under a floral ark.

"Cute plants," Albert said in a mocking tone.

Miss Peregrine simply laughed, "They're not mine." Albert opened his mouth but she quickly yelled, "Children!" She gasped in shock when all twelve children gathered in front of her, filthy from head to toe. The twins were covered in water, both Hugh and Millard had grass stains on their clothes, Fiona had leaves in her hair, Claire had spilled the sugar onto her dress, Enoch had dirt covering his hands and Bronwyn had cookie crumbs on her shirt. Emma, Jacob, and Olive stood behind the cluster with ashes in their hair. Horace stood slightly away from the crowd, his suit clean as ever.

Albert leaned closer to Miss Peregrine and whispered, "what a lovely bunch."

Miss Peregrine shrugged him off, still completely blindsided by the way they looked. "Children, what happened?"

They all looked around as if trying to find someone other than themselves to explain why they looked the way they did.

Claire instead changed the subject, "Miss Peregrine who's that man?" They all looked at the strange man they had never seen before standing next to their caretaker.

He looked to be in his mid thirties and was nearly a head taller than her and had strikingly handsome features. A chiseled chin and dimples with a perfect smile. He had dark brown hair with white highlights, beautifully tanned skin, and tattoo on the side of his neck. His wore a brown suit with a yellow and white striped tie and navy handkerchief sat in his jacket pocket. He had deep blue eyes and a watch on his wrist with two birds as the background. Through the suit they could see his incredibly large muscles and strong arms. The only unsatisfying feature about him was the one arm linked with Miss Peregrine's, as they could see his hand which had been cut and torn apart then scarred over.

"Don't worry children I'm just here for business," he threw Miss Peregrine a wink, causing her to blush.

Enoch saw and quickly interjected his thoughts, "Well I don't like when people show up here unannounced. The last time it happened we lost our home." Jacob tried not to look offended by the statement. "You don't even look peculiar."

"Well my friend, I'm afraid you're wrong there." He stepped away from Miss Peregrine and spread out his arms. He gave a small jump and turned into a hawk. He flew around the garden a bit before turning back into a man.

"So you are peculiar, whatever. Who are you anyways?" Enoch said while crossing his arms.

He held his hand out to shake Enoch's. "The only male ymbryne that has ever lived," the children all gasped in shock. "Albert Hawk."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're lying. Ymbrynes are always female." Enoch restated what Miss Peregrine had told them many times before.

"Now Enoch, we talked about this, he is a guest and you know you need to be polite." Miss Peregrine said. "Now children if you could please introduce yourselves to Mr. Hawk."

They lined up in front of Albert, all trying to think of what to say. So many things were running through their minds. How are you a ymbryne? Where did you come from? What do you do? What is your tattoo about? How long have you known Miss Peregrine? They began to introduce themselves.

"Horace, pleasure to meet you sir. I must say you have a lovely suit," he shook Albert's hand.

"My name is Fiona, I have a nature peculiarly."

"Yes I did see those lovely hedges which I believe is your work, yes?" Albert said as Fiona nodded and giggled.

"I'm Millard, please don't sit on me." Albert gave a confused look to Miss Peregrine while all the other children laughed.

Claire walked up to him. Being several feet taller he towered over her. She motioned for him to pick her up. When he did she whispered in his ear and no one else could hear what she said.

"Hello Claire." Albert said to her. She leaned in again and he chuckled. She whispered something that caused them both to look at Miss Peregrine, who had just looked up from talking to the twins. "Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see." He placed her on the ground and threw her a wink.

"My name is Hugh, are you allergic to bees?"

"I can't say I am, why?" Just then Hugh let out a sneeze, and about 30 bees came with it. "I see."

Miss Peregrine walked up to him with two little boys clinging to her skirt. "Albert these are the twins," she motioned them forwards.

"Twins you say? Well I happen to have something for the both of you." He reached in his jacket and pulled out two identical stones, "I received these

during one of my many adventures in Russia." The twins bounced excitedly and shook his hands while also taking their treasures.

"Bronwyn, nice to meet you." She shook his hand and nearly lifted him off the ground.

"My aren't you a strong one. Remind me to tell you the story of a fellow I met on my travels who was just like you."

Emma walked up to him and he looked at her boots and rope. "Emma," she shook his hand. "How long have you known Miss Peregrine?"

"We were quite young, it happened to be the day after we met with the first of your peculiarly."

Olive approached him, "Olive. It's really nice to see someone new for a change. How long will you be staying?"

"Just as long as I need to, nice gloves by the way." He motioned to her hands which she has tried hiding behind her back.

"My name is Jacob Portman."

"Portman? Are you Abe's grandson? I saved his life once when the German invaded Poland. Charming young man he was." Before Jacob could ask him questions Enoch stepped in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"I don't see what you mean," Albert responded. Miss Peregrine saw Enoch talking to him and quickly walked over.

"You and I both know that ymbrynes have never been male. I want to know what your real peculiarity is," he demanded. Miss Peregrine tried to get to them before anything happened, but it was no good, "I know you don't control the clock."

Albert chuckled and in the most serious voice replied, "You're right, instead I'm much worse." The children all backed away slowly. "I can control the minds of people, make them do my bidding. I can make them forget or remember anything I want, they think what I want them to. I can make them do dangerous things for fun. And when I'm done with them, I turn their bodies inside out and hang them from a bridge."

Some of the children started crying, others ran from him in terror. Enoch was the only one who stayed.

"Think you're funny don't ya? Well I don't buy it. Who are you really?"

Albert looked at Miss Peregrine, "just an old friend." Enoch glared and walked away. "He seems nice," Albert said while checking his watch.

"You'll have to excuse him, he lost a close friend recently. However, that wasn't very nice of you either," Miss Peregrine said.

"Lovely children they are."

"Albert I'm serious."

"I'm sorry, I'll apologize at supper time."

Miss Peregrine smiled, "You'll be staying for supper?" Her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"I'd love to."

She tucked a hair behind her ear and proceeded to walk the garden with Albert.

"I see you finally mastered the job," Albert said.

Miss Peregrine nodded, "Eventually, but it was really hard without you wi-"

He stopped her and grabbed both her hands, "It wasn't my choice, believe me, I wanted to stay. Everything I saw, everyplace I went, every beautiful girl reminded me of you. The day I left I couldn't eat, I couldn't breathe, for weeks I cried myself to sleep." He cupped her face in his hands. "I felt lost in a world without you by my side." He planted a kiss on her forehead, "I needed you."


	4. Chapter 4

They entered the house and Miss Peregrine began to show him around. "We'll start upstairs," she said as she walked to them. He followed her, closely studying the interior decorations. Lots of pictures lined the walls.

"I'm beginning to sense a theme." He said.

"The photographs are important to my children. They remind them of happy times when they are upset."

"Just for them?" Albert asked. "Considering most are above the children's eyesight."

She turned around, two steps in front of him and stood level with his eyesight. ***if someone wants to draw this *wink wink**** She remembered standing the same way when they were younger, living at the ymbryne academy with Miss Avocet. He was forbidden to go upstairs after their headmistress went to bed, so they would stand and talk, in the center of the stairs, eye to eye.

"Do you want to go for a midnight flight?" He would ask.

"I can't, Albert. I need to be up early for my studies." She would reply. It was those same lines that would end their conversation each night. "Maybe when I pass the test I can fly with you."

"I'll be waiting for that day," and with a kiss to her hand, he descended down the stairs into the darkness.

She snapped back into reality, "Then what do you suppose they are for?"

"I was merely saying you should consider placing them lower," he smiled at her.

She grabbed his hand and proceeded to take him up the stairs. They walked into to the first room. "This is where Enoch and Jacob stay."

"Those two? I didn't see them as being good friends."

"They're not, and yes, sometimes there is problems with it. Nothing I can't handle." Albert looked around the room. On one side; models of ships, planes, cars, trains, and even a hot air balloon covered the top shelves. Books of adventures, traveling, and world maps filled the bottom. Pictures of each peculiar were strung together along the wall, each signed "love Abe". On the desk was an unrolled map, marking each and every loop and the day they protect.

The other side, however, was not nearly as inviting. Jars of little hearts and organs lined every shelf. On the desk broken apart robots and dolls were scattered everywhere. The walls were black and bare, except for one picture of Miss Peregrine smiling in between Enoch and Victor.

"Well I see he is quite the interior decorator," Albert said while holding one of Enoch's jars in his hand. "Lizard? Or rabbit?" He asked her.

"I have no idea, unless he starts to bother the other children I like to stay out of his business."

Albert placed the jar down and walked over to Jacob's side. "Now this kid," he looked at the books and the wooden models. "Is an adventurer," he

leaned over the map of the loops. "He could come with me one day."

"Absolutely not, I will not have any of my children leaving." She turned and walked into to the hallway.

"It would be fun, besides I would have plenty of stories to tell him about his grandfather."

She continued walking, "We are not going to discuss this." She opened the door next to Enoch's room. "This is where Claire and the twins sleep."

Albert looked around the medium sized room. The walls were light pink and white striped. The floors were cluttered with toys. A bed inside a little castle was on one side of the room. On the other, there was a bunk bed shaped like a dragon with a slide running down its tail from the top bunk.

"How do they decide who sleeps on which?" Albert asked, curious as to how Miss Peregrine had been able to work it out with the twins.

"They never have the energy to fight over it, all three of them are asleep on the floor when I come to check on them."

Just then Claire and the twins came running in laughing. She grabbed her magic wand and wings and the twins grabbed fake pirate swords. They all ran out again without noticing Miss Peregrine or Albert standing by the door. Claire then had to run back inside and slipped on a tutu over her clothes.

As she was running out of the room when Miss Peregrine grabbed her shoulder. Claire froze as Miss Peregrine straightened out her wings and fixed the ruffles in the tutu. She patted her head and Claire took off running again. She looked behind confused, before seeing Albert and tripping on air. As she tumbled towards the stairs, both Albert and Miss Peregrine assumed bird form and went to catch her. Albert grabbed her first and Miss Peregrine landed at the bottom step to take her from his talons.

"Yup," he smoothed out his suit, "still faster." He gave Miss Peregrine a smug look.

"Yet not as gentle," She shot back at him while inspecting Claire's arm. "You still fly like a hunter," she turned Claire's arm over to show him three large scratches his talons had made.

"I am terribly sorry Claire." He said, not knowing how she would react. The last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid of him.

"It's okay," she sheepishly replied. Miss Peregrine picked Claire up and began to walk up the stairs.

"Claire suffered much worse before she came into my care."

"That's unfortunate to hear," Albert trailed right behind them. Claire reached out her little hand for him to hold. As he took it he said to her," but that's what Miss Peregrine is for right? To protect you from harm." Claire nodded and rested her head on Miss Peregrine's shoulder.

When they reached the top, they turned and walked to the end of the hall. She knocked on the door, "Girls, I need your help please." Olive opened the door, and Emma was walking on the ceiling.

"Yes Miss Peregrine?" Olive asked as she pulled Emma back to the floor.

"Could the two of you take care of Claire? There is something I need to show to Mr. Hawk."

"Of course," Emma said as she landed on the floor and stepped into her boots.

"Thank you girls," she said as Olive took Claire from her arms. She closed the door before looking back at Albert and winking.

She began to walk down to the other end of the hall. She entered her room and Albert closes the door behind him.

"Alma, what was it you wanted to show me?" He backed her up against a window. Albert leaned into her with a smile. She placed her hand on his chest and have him a light push away. She turned around and opened the window.

"Only that I'm much faster than you are," She jumped.

He quickly ran over to the window and saw her flying away from the house.

He smirked, "we'll see about that." Albert jumped from the window two stories up.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHRISTMAS UPDATE! (but not a Christmas one-shot, maybe next year?)**

 **I went through and changed all the Mrs. into Miss, thanks for the lovely comments and sorry about taking so long to update. Also I have a poll on my page that I'd like y'all to give me your opinion on. This chapter is going to include some flashbacks so hopefully it wont get too confusing.**

 **(this chapter is T for violence & blood)**

* * *

Alma's wings flapped in the breeze and she could feel the wind beneath her dark feathers. _Has he even followed?_ It was unlike Albert to refuse a challenge, let alone a flying race. She'd gotten a head start which she knew he'd complain about later, but it's not like she had a choice. She was sure about one thing; she had to be smart if not he was going to catch her. As a falcon, she was much faster than hawk, especially the one chasing her, but her speed was slowed and rusty by over 70 years of nearly flightless care for her children. She flew towards a forest not to far from the house. She was going to use the knowledge of her home terrain to her advantage, if that would fail she would at least have the brush to shield her from one of his tricks, should he feel the need to revert to his old, undignified teenage self.

She glanced behind and saw Albert smiling at her, only a quarter mile behind. Had she made a mistake challenging him? It had been an unplanned and irrational decision in the heat of the moment. And yet, as she flew through the air feeling free, she couldn't help but smile. It was like old times, before responsibility and children when they lived together with the other ymbryne children in Miss Avocet's ymbryne academy.

* * *

 _She was a quiet frail girl, the youngest Miss Avocet ever took in. She rarely spoke and when she did it was quick fragments to get the point across. She was also very beautiful with blue eyes and wavy locks of raven hair. The day she arrived she was instantly put on the other's radar, to them her beauty was a threat. She didn't understand why until supper that night, when a handsome boy waltzed into the kitchen, locking his eyes with hers. As the other girls quickly surrounded him to gain his attention, he threw her a smile._

* * *

Albert flew through the sky in an attempt to catch his songbird. She had a head start which he would have to mention is undignified and make sure she knew that in a real race they would have started at the same time. He was glad she'd presented him the challenge to fly and he would tell her so. However, he was not going to admit to her that when he saw her jump from the window his heart skipped a beat. He knew she wasn't foolish enough to jump from a second story window and let herself hit the ground, but for a brief second it felt as he was going to lose her all over again. It had taken him over 250 years to reunite with her, and he was not prepared for her to jump in such a careless manner with no warning. He smiled as his bird form crossed over the garden where she lived. He felt free as his wings moved through the air, his hawk eyes looking for his dove as she disappeared into a thick forest.

* * *

 _He was the only male in the home; tall, muscular, deep blue eyes and madly in love with her. She wasn't like the other girls, always gossiping and spreading rumors. At the supper table he could hear them talking about him, giggling and staring entrapped by his features. He hated the fact that the girls were constantly complaining about one thing or another then expecting him to share their negative views. They wrapped their arms around his neck, gave him anything at his request, and would even try to steal a kiss. He despised the fact that they would tear each other down then flirt with him acting as nothing was wrong. This went on for years until a new child came into the home. The day she arrived was one of the greatest that he experienced when living with Miss Avocet. _The others noticed, they could see his small flirts here and there and the way he smiled when she was in the room._ _Every other girl would try their luck, but he had his eyes set on her._ _

* * *

She navigated her ways through the trees of the forest. She knew he was right behind her, if not he was flying along side of her a few trees down ready to try something crazy. After years of living with him she learned that his competitive nature often clouded his judgement. She smiled as she heard the rustling of leaves behind her meaning his wingspan was too large for the little path she maneuvered through. The rustling grew closer to her and she flew a little faster. She took a sharp left in front of a tree and heard him crash into it, along with a few curse words slipping his mouth. She shook her head, he would be hearing about that when they returned to the house.

* * *

 _She spent all her time with her studies, nose buried in a book, hand on her watch, eyes glued on a spell. She was the youngest and with the most recent other ymbryne being brought in 18 years before her, she was way behind. Miss Avocet would spend hours a day training her alone. It was frustrating to know that she was 18 years of training behind. Albert would watch them from outside the window, where he sat hidden in the tree. He watched her learn through blood, sweat, and tears and saw her grow into the powerful time wielder she is now. But through all those years he learned her flaws. Everything she can and cant do. He was going to teach her the rest._

* * *

Albert had her right in front of him. He leaned forwards to grab her when her small body took a sharp left in front of a huge tree. He had a wingspan twice the size of her, causing him to hit the tree front on. He could feel the sharp thorns and needles sticking into him like millions of fire ant bites as he fell to the ground. He laid on his back, wings outstretched, staring at the sun peaking in above the trees. A large throne had punctured his skin and he could feel it gushing blood. _So this is how I die._

Suddenly he heard the unforgiving sound of a hunting dog, followed by a shotgun. _Or maybe this is_. Despite the pain he quickly got up and began to fly towards them. Alma had gone that way and she could be in trouble. He flew faster, following her trail of scent. He flew straight into an open clearing and was immediately followed by the sound of a gun. He turned and saw it wasn't being aimed at him, but at his dove. She was flying and continuing to move quickly, but he could see she was getting tired.

The hunter could too. He held him fire, aiming right at her, waiting for her to slow. Two large hunting dogs stood beside him, snarling at the bird in the sky. Then he saw it, she slowed. _Bang!_ A bullet clipped her on what would have been her shoulder. She began to fall to the ground, the two dogs running to where she would land.

Albert flew straight at her, screeching as loudly as he could. His action momentarily distracted the hunter but it was long enough for him to catch up to her. He saw her tired flaps as she struggled to stay in the air. His already blood soaked feathers tucked into his sides as he began to nose dive towards her. Gently grabbing her with his large talons he began to fly back into the trees. He looked back and saw the hunter's eyes light up as they saw the giant bird soaring threw the air. He aimed his gun again and took a shot.

Albert would have fallen immediately, had he been carrying anything else. He had been shot in the stomach. Instead he let out a cry of pain and continued to the forest. When he reached the cover of brush he released her from his talons. They both slowly flew back to the house.

Claire was able to spot them from the garden. "Miss Peregrine!" She screamed, alerting the other children of her arrival. The other children gathered around the fence next to her.

"Something's wrong," Millard said as he watched both ymbrynes wobble in midair.

Enoch's eyes went cloudy. He whispered to Jacob, "The gunshots."

* * *

 **I have no idea what I just wrote... PLZ review tell me what you think, also if you like Harry Potter I have a new HP/MPHFPC you should check out. Happy Holidays!**

 **-Evangeline**


	6. Authors Note

**Unfortunately** **this isn't an update, I know how much y'all have been dying to hear about Mr. Hawk & Miss Peregrine's condition. I just wanted to wish all my loyal fans a happy new year. You guys have been such a great help to me in getting over my fear of sharing my ideas. I hope you guys stay with me while I continue this fan fiction. **

**Share your new years resolutions with me in the comments. I personally resolve to be more open to sharing my writing with other people this year.**

 **Once again thank you, I love being part of the MPHFPC community and it feels like I have my own mini family in the compute realm... if that makes sense. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and the support I've been receiving from you readers.**

 **I hope you all continue writing, reading your stories always brightens up my day.**

 **I wish you all the best of luck and love this year, ~ _Evangeline Royal_**


	7. Chapter 6

**I am sosososososososososo sorry for not updating in literally months. There's just been a lot going on lately but now that it's cooled down I'll try to be way more active. Thanks for the lovely reviews love y'all.**

 **~Eva**

* * *

The twins and Claire all screamed and began crying. Emma and Olive hugged and covered others eyes. Jacob, Bronwyn, and Enoch ran up to the smaller children and began to usher them inside

"No Enoch! I want to see Miss Peregrine!" Claire fought back. Enoch scooped her up and began to carry her inside as she screamed and flailed in his arms. "Enoch stop let me go!" He continued walking and opened the door for the others who had each picked up a twin.

They carried the screaming children up the stairs. Bronwyn and Jacob took the twins into their bedroom and told the to stay in there. To terrified to disobey they nodded.

Enoch carried Claire to the only lockable room upstairs, other than Miss Peregrine's, his workshop. Claire would be terrified but he knew better than to allow her to see Miss Peregrine like that, and her room was off limits. He placed Claire on the ground and she immediately turned around and tried to run out. Enoch kneeled down and held her shoulders.

"Claire I need you to stay here," she could see the small tears forming in his eyes as he struggled to hide them.

"But Enoch," she tried to push away his arms.

His voice turned stern, "No Claire." He gave her a small shove to throw off her balance and quickly closed the door, locking her inside.

She banged against the door in tears, "Enoch please! Let me out!" He listened to her sobs as she fell against the door. "Enoch!"

"Everything is going to be fine," he told her, his thick accent shaking. He turned around and began to walk down stairs, following the others, "I'm sorry Claire."

She turned around to look at all of Enoch's scary dolls and hearts, "Enoch please!" She backed away from them into a corner where they couldn't get her. She slid down the wall and fell on the floor crying, pulling her knees to her chest. She buried her head in her knees and wrapped her arms around it, "Please don't leave me in here."

* * *

Enoch ran back outside as Albert began to land. He knelt on the ground and took Miss Peregrine out of his talons. He held her close to him as she shivered, covered in blood.

The remaining children gathered around him. He lightly stroked her feathers, "It's going to be okay."

"Poor Miss P." Emma said as she wrapped Miss Peregrine in a small blanket.

Looking up, he saw Albert struggling to change back into his human form.

"You're injured," Olive said as she walked over to him. He moved farther away from her, "Its okay, we can help you." As she reached out to touch him he flew away towards the house. "Albert wait!" She ran after him with Jacob following her.

"Fiona, Hugh, Horace," Enoch said with his shaking voice, "why don't you go with Bronwyn and prepare supper. "

"But Enoch, we want to help," The younger kids whined.

"Please," Enoch looked up at them with tears threatening to stream from his eyes as he tried to act his normal toughness. "You can help by going with Bronwyn. You know she won't relax until we are taken care of and right now I don't believe she is in the condition to work. Now if you don't mind could you please give me some space so I can fix her." They slowly walked away, sometimes stopping to turn around to see if Enoch had changed his mind.

Enoch returned his attention to the bird in his hand. Emma put her hand on Enoch's shoulder. "Enoch, can you fix her?"

He stroked her feathers and examined what he could without moving her, "Of course."

He stood up and began to walk towards the house, being careful not to shake her. Emma opened the door for him and he walked inside. "Can you clear the table in the parlor for me?" He asked her. He carefully placed Miss Peregrine onto the table. He looked at her wound with hesitation.

"You can fix her," Emma said kneeling down with him. "Right?"

"I-" Enoch paused with uncertainty.

"I can," said a voice from the doorway. They looked up to see Albert with a needle sticking out of his thigh, clutching a blood soaked towel to his abdomen. Olive and Jacob entered behind him. They ran over to the bird after seeing she looked worse than before. Albert limped over to the table.

"What was that about." Enoch ask with his voice returning to its strong authoritative sound. "You left. You just left." He stood up and began to walk towards Albert. "We needed you and you left. She's dying."

Albert shook his head calmly. "She's not going to die."

"How do you know?" he yelled.

Albert simply winked. He then put his clean hand on Enoch's shoulder and lightly pushed him out of the way. "Olive, my briefcase please," he said as he limped over to the table, the needle in his leg shaking with every flex of his thigh. Olive handed it to him as he sat on a chair. He placed it on the table next to Miss Peregrine and opened it up. "I left earlier because I happen to be the finest doctor the world has and well, I've yet to perform an operation as," he paused to pull the needle out of his leg, pain showing through his face, "a bird."

Enoch crossed his arms and walked over to Miss Peregrine. "How did you turn back? You're injured," he said as he lightly stroked her feathers.

Albert just smiled and held up a new needle. "Now children, I'm going to ask that you leave the room as I do not believe your headmistress would want you to see her in the state she is about to enter."

The oldest four of her charges slowly walked out the door. "It's going to be okay," Emma whispered to Miss Peregrine as she walked out.

"Is it going to hurt her?" Olive asked in a worried tone, stopping at the door.

Albert looked up at her with a sad expression, "you really don't want me to answer that."

Olive broke into a cry and buried her face in Enoch's chest. Enoch threw him a glare before closing the door, leaving the two birds inside and alone.


End file.
